She Will Be Loved
by loveisjusta4letterword
Summary: Through thick and thin, he would always be there for her. Whether it was something big, or something little like letting her use his umbrella when it was pouring down rain.Ryella.


_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
**_

She always found comfort in him. When it seemed like her life would be over, he always made her believe things would get better. Months ago, when Troy had been abusing her, Gabriella had found safety in Ryan. But even though he had helped her through a lot, she still had no idea that he was in love with her.

_**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**_

A few months back, when Gabriella had just kicked Troy out of her life for good, she made a call to Ryan.

"_Hello?" He answered._

"_Ryan… Can you come over? I need you?" You could tell from her voice that she had been crying._

"_Of course Gabriella. I'll be right over." _

_Even though his house was 2 miles away from hers, he dropped whatever he had been doing and rushed over to her house._

"_Oh Ryan," she said as he walked into her room, "Why do I feel so horrible about kicking him out after all he's done to me?"_

"_You were in love with him, Gabriella. That's why." _

_After he had said that, Gabriella placed her lips onto his. Ryan started to kiss back, but then pulled away._

"_Gabriella… I can't do this. You're vulnerable, I can't take advantage of you like that."_

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
**_

Through thick and thin, he would always be there for her. Whether it was something big, or something little like letting her use his umbrella when it was pouring down rain.  
_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
**_

He always tried to make her feel beautiful. When she was sitting in her sweatpants, without any makeup on, and her hair a mess, he whispered, "You're beautiful, Gabriella."

"You're just saying that." She replied, but she still smiled. 

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**_

Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  


They had been walking through the park. Today would be the day he would muster up enough courage to tell her those three little words.

"Gabriella… I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well… I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now… I'll just come right out and say it. I love you Gabriella."

"Really? You love me?"

"Yes… But I understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Ryan, I love you too."

And with that being said, the two stopped walking and kissed, right there in the middle of the park.

They didn't know what the future would hold, but they were sure they would always have each other.  
_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**_

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

[in the background  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
[softly  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Try so hard to say goodbye


End file.
